warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Wurrzag
Wurrzag Ud Ura Zahubu, also known as Da Great Green Prophet, is a Savage Orc Shaman of mighty mystical power who leads many Greenskin tribes to greatness before wandering off to pursue yet another mad plan to advance all Greenskin-kind. Like all Orc Shamans, Wurrzag is completely crazy, though what he lacks in sanity he more than makes up for with vision and inspiration. It is widely believed that an army with Wurrzag in it has never been defeated in battle. It's not unusual for a wizard to be a bit odd, but Wurrzag is a complete raving lunatic. While most wizards are quite happy to stay out of harm's way and cast spells from a distance, enemies will find that Wurrzag is most useful in the thick of the action, dancing around and blasting green bolts of energy from his eyes. Even more worryingly, wizards tend to degenerate into rabid squiggly beasts when Wurrzag gets close, prompting a mass magical exodus from his general vicinity. Wurrzag has only one vision; to find the greatest Warboss to ever lived and aid him in conquering all the lands of the Old World and beyond. It is said that Wurrzag had been given this mission by the twin warrior-gods, Gork and Mork themselves. Even now, Wurrzag is wandering somewhere within the Badlands, seeking out and aiding powerful Greenskin leaders and inspiring unknown tribes to greatness. Riding ontop of his mighty War Boar, Spleenrippa, and accompanied by a mob of Savage Orc warriors, Wurrzag becomes a whirl-wind of destruction upon the battlefield. History Wurrzag's Green Crusade began within the lush jungles of the Southlands where, with the magical energy that arched uncontrollably out of his eyes, Wurrzag unintentionally transformed the former Shaman of the Bone Nose Tribe into a rampaging Squig. As the tribe prepared to ritually eat Wurrzag for his transgression, the marinated Orc entered into a trance and spouted a tale of a time long ago. In this tale, he told his kin about the cold-blooded ones who came and built great pyraminds adminst the jungles of their lands. They drove away the tribes and destroyed their idols to their gods. Since those shameful times, the tribe had lived under a curse. Wurrzag rekindled their spirit of conquest and, filling in for their transformed Shaman, led the Bone Nose warriors to level the nearest lizard-city to rubble. Using the rubble of the wrecked pyramid, Wurrzag ordered the Greenskins to erect two edifices. To this day, these same stone-faced idols watch over the Bone Nose warriors and the tribe's fortune has since grown. Next, Wurrzag travelled to the Lands of the Dead, where, after saving the Spotted Skullz Tribe, he was presented with a magical Bonewood Staff. Heading further north, Wurrzag had raised new effigies of Gork and Mork, for which he was given the War Boar Spleenrippa, by the Iron Pig tribe as tribute. Speaking with other tribal Shamans at every stop on his journey, Wurrzag sought out the best Big Bosses and the most promising Warbosses. His message was always the same -- Gork and Mork are coming, now it is the time for the Greenskins to unite together and take back that which should be theirs. From then on, Wurrzag had wandered the lands, hoping that one day, he may find a Warboss that has both the brutality and the cunning to unite all the Greenskin race into one apocalyptic horde. Gallery Wurrzag_card.png Total War Wurrzag Render 1.jpg Total War Wurrzag Poster.jpg Source * Warhammer Armies: Greenskins (8th Edition) -- pg. 66 es:Wurrzag Category:Greenskin Characters Category:Shamans Category:Savage Orcs Category:W